The Clow Cards Released, a Love Soon to Bloom
by Tala1
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't the one to capture the cards? What if Tori was meant to? This is my intake on what would happen and the love that might follow through Tori's life of the Clow Cards. Contains Julian/Tori Yaoi. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Tala: well cardcaptors uh *sweatdrops* it might be good. Yue: *reads the pairing and sighs sadly* why, why do I have to be with Tori in every fic? Tala: *glomps Yue* cause ur a perfect yaoi pairing Yue: *dies* Tala: uh anyway hope u people read this one I know my friend will read it cause she likes the pairing and the summary ^_^; Tori: *sighs loudly*  
  
Tori the disclaimer: Tala does not own cardcaptors if she did u would see this in anime not in fics -_-; dear god help me.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Sakura!" the big brother of the house pounded down the stairs of the Avalon family nearly missing the last step in his hurry to the girl finishing her Velcro's up. The brown short haired girl looked up at her big brothers hearing his yell to see him clumsily make his way down the stairs still in his pajama's.  
  
"What?" she asked while her brother held out her lunch.  
  
"Oh my god sorry Tori but thanks" she made her way to the door but paused turning around to look at her brother "why aren't you at school?" her brother rolled his eyes "unlike you squirt I have a day off from work and a Pro D Day so I don't have to do anything" he smirked while his jealous sister said her goodbyes and swiftly left the house.  
  
Now the elder brother of the house was left alone with his thoughts and the TV he smirked and made his way to the TV not bothering to comb his hair. Picking up the remote he clicked the power button then began to aimlessly go through the channels.  
  
Finding nothing on that interested him he set it down on the table and scratched his head he had a perfect day but he didn't have anything to do, sulking slightly he laid on the couch and tried to relax his mind from the odd dream he had just last night. It wasn't that unusual that he got weird dreams he saw ghosts but in the end he never did tell anyone.  
  
'But this dream was odd' he thought to himself trying to block out the tick tock tick tock sound of the clock. 'It was like I was floating in the air, then a odd man was standing on a roof of a building' his eyes focused on the ceiling. 'Then some little kid in a-a Chinese outfit?' he grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it on his face 'too weird'.  
  
'Well doing nothing is not going to get me anywhere might as well get up and do something'  
  
With great effort the teen got back up and headed for the kitchen, checking the little notes from his dad he did what he was told and raided the fridge looking for the leftovers. Giving up on finding it he headed towards the stairs pausing as he heard a sound.  
  
Turning his head toward the basement where the source of noise was he walked toward the door placing his head up to it so the ear was next to the mahogany wood of the door. Even slightly he could still hear something but it wasn't moving as far as he could tell it was like a sound but even that.  
  
No words could describe it but pausing he held the doorknob and opened it. Nothing was making any kind of sound it was as if the odd noise just disappeared. Making his way carefully down the stairs he noted to polish or do something with the creaky stairs 'got to tell dad to fix them' he reached the bottom feeling the coldness of the floor.  
  
Shrugging more or less he continued on glancing around every minute he was wary of the basement it seemed to suddenly have a strong spiritual force something that he couldn't quite describe.  
  
'Your thinking nonsense Tori' he thought to himself as he rounded another bookshelf 'it's just little thoughts that are going around in your head' even with those thoughts to try and confirm his superstitions he proceeded on he had to know what was going on he *had* to.  
  
As he walked through the seemingly endless basement he took his time and stopped every now and then to look at a few books that caught his interest, one particular one caught his eye.  
  
'The Clow?' he read the title and tipped it off the shelf into his hand it was your average book only with a lock on it. He stopped altogether as he felt the magical aura of the book he could see it, it almost blinded him to look at it.  
  
Touching the lock he watched as if undid itself and curiously Tori pulled the lock to the side and opened it to see.cards. Lots of them all neatly in a pile inside the book. Carefully he picked up the first card he saw "Windy" he read the card but when he did he felt a very strong surge of magic coming from it, not to long before that a harsh wind began to blow around him as a symbol appeared under him.  
  
He couldn't see the symbol as he shut his eyes as the wind grew fiercer but due to him not holding onto the book carefully enough the cards seemed to be plucked from the book and shot out into the sky disappearing from view. Once the magic had died down he looked at the card in his hand again it was the one that he had said which made the wind appear deciding not to mention it again he set the Clow book onto a nearby desk and stared at the card.  
  
'Windy, a card that creates winds so if the book was filled with them, wouldn't that mean there were more?' he wondered to himself as he continued to look at the card he held it was normal now, just like any card completely normal with no energy coming from it.  
  
The feel of magic hadn't died one bit and when a lion like head began to pop out of the book itself he started to see why. But then he started to fear for his sanity and what was suddenly in store for him.  
  
A/N: well what did u guys think? I thought about this and when I read someone else's I was inspired to write this R&R if u think its good and I should continue thanky's people ^_^ ur great even if u do .*smile slightly drops* flame me. 


	2. Chapter One: A Story is Repeating

Tala: no reviews guess it's not good Tori: well no duh honestly you never listen! Tala: well I'm continuing anyway!  
  
A/N: well I'm making this ficcy into a long ficcy and it will not follow the show except for the clow cards being used and all it will not go from fly to whatever's next it will go my way. Anyway enjoy folks!  
  
Chapter One  
A Story is Repeating  
  
Tori narrowed his eyes this was definitely magic he was feeling from the book even after the card had suddenly released a powerful wind, but now a stuffed animal coming out of a book? It was crazy yet he was seeing it with his own two eyes, he knew that he was not dreaming, not by any means. The floating stuffed animal that he called it halted in midair as the book's glow diminished completely and cautiously he waited for something to happen.  
  
Something did happen the stuffed bear thing opened its eyes and yawned loudly and rubbed its eyes glancing around the room "nani? Where am I?" Tori didn't quite know what he should do leave and go back upstairs and splash water on his face or stay and stare until something happens. Deciding to stay he scowled at the flying the stuffed animal keeping a wary eye on him to make sure he pull anything like the card he was holding did.  
  
"Hey you there what did you do?" the stuffed bear floated up to him and poked his face while Tori sighed, this could not be happening to him "I opened the book and said this cards name and all the other cards disappeared" he announced feeling very foolish talking to some stuffed lion but it couldn't be helped he supposed. Nodding sagely the object seemed to be unworried until he it clicked in its head on what he did.  
  
"You mean you said Windy's name and all the cards vanished?" he asked while the teenager rolled his eyes not finding it very life threatening from his point of view, but to the stuffed animal in front of him had a different opinion on that and started to spasm out completely. "You mean you let all of those cards just disappear into-into thin AIR?" Tori just shrugged and gave a positive "yup" as a reply I mean what could possibly go wrong there?  
  
"You let all those cards free well you know what mister? You're going to get every single fifty one of them back yes I made sure I counted each one before I fell asleep" the high school student raised an eyebrow this thing before him was saying that he had to get all the cards that disappeared into thin air even though he did absolutely nothing wrong and they went away themselves.  
  
"Well at least tell me your name so I can announce you as the rightful Cardcaptor" turning away the high school student shifted his clothes and began to half walk half stomp to the stairs he needed more sleep this was not happening there was no stuffed animal telling him what to do. But as soon as he reached the step the book and stuffed animal began to follow him suppressing his annoyance he wandered up the stairs to the kitchen and almost silently but surely it began to follow him everywhere he went.  
  
After thirty minutes he finally gave up and sat at a table glaring at the book that oh so neatly was placed so he had to look at it while the flying thing began to explain the history of it he didn't quite listen since he didn't care but he listened to some parts. "Now listen up this is important!" the guardian sighed when Tori yawned and continued to get his point across "the Clow card were created by Clow Reed several years ago I mean many, many years ago the cards that you let escape all have different elements and strengths each unique in a certain way" Tori nodded while he examined the box then the card in his hand.  
  
"For example Windy is a the element of wind and it uses wind based attacks in a battle or rather for what she always did back long ago, anyway what I'm trying to say is that you opened the seal and you must get each of them by capturing them you'd be surprised by what you can do with them" at that point Tori didn't particularly care and just nodded out of habit waving the book case "so I have to get all of them just cause I opened the book?" the guardian of the book nodded while Tori sighed.  
  
"Here hold this out in front of you and repeat these words" a key chain thing was handed to him which he stared at and poked it before he suddenly remembered the question he needed to ask "who are you anyway?" a few seconds passed before the stuffed animal sheepishly said "Kero" something of the book or something Tori didn't really care and continued to poke and stare at the key chain thing.  
  
"Okay repeat this phrase"  
  
Tori sighed and held it out as he was instructed to do so and listened to the words the stuffed bear had started to say and eventually he said them right and now it was time to test it out.  
  
"Key of the Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. RELEASE!"  
  
Tori didn't expect anything to happen but the key grew into a black staff with a white jewel at the top that seemed to shimmer, the handle oddly was quite smooth and the top was more of beak then anything else, surprised he twirled it around it was something he had picked up from Sakura when she was going around the house twirling it. Then usual she would be some kind of klutz and toss it so it came back down on her head; he chuckled at those memories and turned his attention back to Kero.  
  
'Bravo not bad you have quite the magic talent so are you going to be a Cardcaptor well not like you have any choice" the stuffed animal trailed off in his words while Tori swung it around in deep thought watching it as if in a trance, then looking to the card he smirked slightly maybe his life to get a bit better from now on.  
  
A/N: well people I honestly thought it sucked you know the story but hey if you people like it I'll continue but be aware I am doing all my stories and I have a cold and my yami's on msn yes there all named Marik they won't seem to leave me alone for an rp not that I could turn it down.  
  
So I'm going to be updating slowly but stay tuned for new chappys and what not I hope this does not discourage you to look back every day but um just don't make me go to fast or else I'll most likely end up making a sloppy mess and I have to shorten my A/N's.anyway R&R thanks! 


	3. Chapter Two: Sweet Tooth

Tala: um err I got reviews O_OU  
  
Tori:..  
  
Tala: I'm quite surprised I did.  
  
Yue: well you did somehow Tori: it's amazing Tala: defiantly anyway course here's the next chapter  
  
Eli the disclaimer: well Tala doesn't own anything of Cardcaptor's so no one can sue her in anyway possible, I think.there might be anyways *shrugs*  
  
A/N: sorry about the long updates people but you see it's hot in this computer room 24/7 now and I can't stand it so unless I have my fan near me I can't concentrate I dunno why. Anyway stay tuned for the finishing up of MW the sequel of it will come sometime I don't know when as for any other news, I'm going to be a turtle during the school year hey I have a life too. Thanks for the generous reviews my Argento Soma one is feeling lonely now.  
  
Chapter Two  
Sweet Tooth  
  
Tori looked up from his book looking at the clock as the class drawled on longer than usual to him the book he had started reading about fantasy elves was so boring it almost sounded like something his little sister would read. Heaving a long sigh he put his head down on the desk trying to remember and make sense about everything that had happened yesterday, the thought of magic and cards and sealing was too much for him even he couldn't begin to know how much this was going to change his every day life.  
  
A nudge from the side alerted his attention as he focused back into reality to see everyone had already put away their books and were now watching the teacher with as much attention as possible, most better attention coming from top class students, course he wasn't one and never will be.  
  
"Did you hear what the news said yesterday?" Tori raised a small eyebrow as the whispering of some kind of magic turned a bit of the mall into a candy store the roofs the building the whole part of it was covered or changed somehow. This peeked the high school student's attention making him forget about the class and instead he eavesdropped in the stuff that has been happening.  
  
It wasn't until the teacher Mr. Kazuki Tayo hit his desk with the ruler did he actually straighten up and listen to the teacher "Tori have you listened to a word I have said?" the superior asked while the new Cardcaptor looked past his left to see his friends all crowded around muttering something that started with the letter B.  
  
'The letter B? Ba-baker- oh no..' inwardly the high school student wanted to drop off the face of the earth but when it came to something like this he couldn't ignore it "Bakery sir" he said dully knowing it was the dreaded word since he was one of the few even in his home that could cook the best sweets around.  
  
"That's right and you and you're group" the teacher pointed his finger at the board where his name was on with his group " will be baking the cake for the school as well as representing our class in the bakery competition held within the week we" the teacher smiled "look forward to it" and back to the lessons they went with Tori instantly slamming his head on the desk 'this isn't happening.' he thought sulkily wondering how he could work with so many people that couldn't tell a slug from a snail. ----------  
  
"I can't believe" his friends were all together walking each other to the park as they got the rest of the afternoon off to start on the bakery "we were chosen to make the cake but doesn't it seem odd?" the red head of the group smirked a bit as the blond, Kenji, was the first to respond to there odd chances of doing something together. Turning his head Tori shrugged as he slowly pedaled on his bike so the others could keep up with him as they walked in the park with Tori on his bike.  
  
"Well we should get started" Tori suggested out of the blue this new capturing magical cards was a bit out of line luckily it hadn't affected his daily life.yet or so he hoped. Picking up the speed the others behind him groaned as he went downhill as fast as he could the wind whipped at him lifting his school uniform up slightly but screeching to a halt he saw the most bizarre thing.  
  
A cookie tree. One of the biggest trees around was a cookie a giant cookie in green icing, this view was from the top of the hill that was closest to it but even from there a crowd of people were pointing at it but Tori had a sneaking suspicion something was up. And with that he turned the other way heading back to his house ditching the group altogether, it was time to ask Kero. ----------  
  
"Kero!" the high school student thrusted his backpack over to the couch watching as it landed and flopped over spilling binders and paper everywhere, ignoring that he headed upstairs pausing halfway before the sound of a TV met his ears and it wasn't from his dad's room. Hurrying up the rest of the last few steps he grabbed the doorknob of his room and opened it slowly staring at the state of his room. Instead of coming home to messy clothes all over the place his room looked like someone just got a some polishing stuff and just wiped it on everything it was immaculate.  
  
"Yo!" Kero fiddled with the controller of the playstation banging his paw on the buttons his face was screwed up in a concentration like look as he punched the air as the opponent on the game was defeated "TAKE THAT!" the high school student shook his head not wanting to even know how the stuffed animal got his hands on the system much less been able to turn it on correctly. Plopping himself on the floor by the guardian beast he watched bemused as the stuffed animal did a little victory dance and coughing he tried to get Kero's attention for a brief second.  
  
"Ah sorry Tori" he apologized while resuming his spot on the floor and looked quizzically at the taller teenager folding his arms with a sage look "what can I do for you?" the TV flashed as Kero said this and the next battle began and almost immediately the stuffed lion was playing the game once again yelling sound effects to liven the game while Tori sighed rubbing his head. A second later Tori removed himself from his spot and went behind the TV grabbing the plug and pulled it out ignoring the agonizing scream from Kero as he twirled it around "I need help". ---------  
  
"Hmmm definitely a Clow card for sure" Kero said while floating in the air the Clow book was resting on the bed the only card in it was Windy which was now being stared at by Tori "which one?" he asked while Kero thought hard his eyes looking off into space until he turned with a knowing look. "Simple it's the sweet card she turns everything into candy she also very tricky to find" the teen groaned putting his face into his hands. Was nothing simple anymore? Why did life have to be so tough?  
  
Before he knew what was happening the door burst open and a hyper active girl jumped into the room and tackled her older brother to the floor narrowly missing Kero by a hair "HI TORI!" meanwhile Tori was caught of guard and tried to regain his breath that was knocked out of him by the squirt hence his sister. "Sakura next time knock" the girl removed herself with a delighted look clasping her hands together while bouncing up and down "I get to help you bake!" she squealed while Tori's eye twitched thinking about the last thing Sakura ever made while trying to help him.  
  
Let's say the kitchen appliances didn't survive for very long. ----------  
  
Tori wandered around his house after the long lecture from Kero on how to be prepared and to keep his eyes peeled for anything abnormal, a load of rubbish to the high school student thus it fell pretty much on deaf ears. Looking around he started to notice some everyday things weren't exactly made out of the same material anymore like his bike for instance it was a cookie, that was just putting it lightly excluding all the chocolate chips and little candies that decorated it.  
  
Sighing he brushed his hair to the side as a figure riding on a skateboard began to approach him from down the street, at least that's what he assumed since it was slanting to his way. That was until the figure suddenly stopped moving and flew forward thankfully landing on a patch of grass. Tori dropped everything basically the hose that he was just cleaning up that was left by the little monster of a sister and rushed over to the person to see that it was one of his classmates, Jeremy.  
  
Checking to make sure he was okay Tori walked over to the skateboard and stared down at it raising a curious eyebrow and the toffee candied wheels that supported the cookie like piece of wood, or at least what it was before. Rubbing his head he sighed, he needed to find the card as quickly as possible or else everything will soon be edible. As an after thought he shuddered at the thought of bugs being edible as cookies and little chocolates 'I really needed to cut down on snacks at night' he thought to himself heading back home carrying the person the rest of the way.  
  
A/N: uh well next chapter will have the card in it but I didn't know what else to put my mind is blank on everything except Tao Ren so uh gomen if this was cruddy. but hey we all have our moments don't we? R&R please! Gimmie ideas XD 


	4. Chapter Three: Cookies Crumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors. I never will!  
  
A/N: Well, after almost a year of not updating. I was working on 3 WHOLE chapters of Argento Soma, and was about to do another when I thought. Hey, why not try a shot at Cardcaptors again? I read over the last chapter, and inspiration filled me again. So, I hope you all done hate me too much XD But look, im UPDATING be proud XD  
  
Chapter Three  
Cookies Crumble  
  
Tori had watched over Jeremy for the rest of the day, afraid to leave the others side. A large gash was evident on the teen face from where the supposed fall on the patch of grass took place. Though, a few hours later the classmate had gotten up and instantly left. He was not on good terms with Tori either. But still, the high school student couldn't just leave the teen right on his front lawn!  
  
Closing the door with a harsh slam, he was suddenly glad that no one was home. That made things much easier to talk to Kero. 'If he's not playing Video games' he ill fully reminded himself with a dull look. Muttering curses under his breath he headed up the stairway, a hand twitching as he heard his game being played again. This time he was sure he would turf it out his stupid game console. He had, had it!  
  
Throwing open the door he closed his eyes, trying to hide his anger. However easy it was detect "Kero, I told you not to play that stupid game again!" he cried out before taken note, Kero had not responded. In fact, Kero never said anything. Because inside his room wasn't the stuffed animal he had, on regular basis, scolded.  
  
It was Sakura. The little monster.  
  
"Kero? Who's Kero?" His sister looked up with a confused face, looking back to the game in an instant as her hands flew over the controls. Her face was full on concentration as she waited for an answer, one that Tori lied through his teeth about as he skimmed his brain for the most believable one.  
  
"It's my new stuffed toy. Usually its right by the games I leave on and happens to be fighting the TV, by sagging on the buttons" he added sullenly not glancing at the TV but rather around the room. Hoping to catch a quick glance of Kero he looked a bit disappointed. Stepping into the room he flopped down on his bed, letting his chest bounce against the covers. Watching with unfocused eyes as his sister continued to beat every level in a remarkable pace.  
  
Just like he did.  
  
Time passed and soon Sakura dropped the controller, having lost so many times on the final boss that she just gave up. The continues wasted. Until a certain winged blur flew past his face, hitting the start button to continue what the young girl had started as she left the room in a huff. The screen flashed black before resuming the fighting scenes. Briefly Tori wondered what Kero did in the book for so long, but decided not to ask. Not yet. "Tomorrow is the baking sale. I don't know what to make. And that that thing..." he paused as Kero reminded him.  
  
"The sweet card"  
  
"-Is out there. Surely it-"  
  
"She-"  
  
"-Will be there" The screen paused as Kero turned around, wings fluttering as he hovered up to the bed, looking cross. The tail twitched in agitation as Kero folded his tiny arms, looking disgruntled as he eyed the high school teenager. "True enough, but don't forget. She is a kind spirit. Unless threatened" he added, watching how Tori nimbly went for the Windy card in his pocket, bringing it out with a blank look.  
  
"You should sleep Tori. You look tired" Kero lowered himself onto the covers; he was starting to feel the effects of not sleeping much too. Just having to explain everything to the student was becoming a nuisance, and took everything out of the stuffed lion. Tori on the other hand, rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
Baking was upon them.  
  
----  
  
Tori got up as early as five in the morning, baking his spectacular cake. Adding just the right ingredients, along with the necessary add ons to give it more of a gracious look, to stun everyone that gazed at it. Scratching his chin as he paused, reading the recipe over. The cake, looked fine, but it seemed like it was missing something important. With glazed eyes he opened the cabinet doors and stared at the mass quantities of items. Cupcake wrappers, icing, food coloring...  
  
'Food coloring?' Tori smirked slightly, grabbing all the colors that was available and instantly went over to his cake. It really hadn't taken long to add the final touches, but he had to be careful. Since one screw up, one wrong drip, too fast of movement could...  
  
"HEY TORI!"  
  
.....slip...  
  
Tori tried to remain on his chair, which was overlooking the cake, and thankfully didn't fall. Or drop the food coloring. Muttering prayers to the god up in heaven he jumped down and glared at Kero, wondering why the stuffed animal was suddenly awake. He hardly ever awoke until quarter past Nine. But even then it was an effort to get him up before.  
  
"Why are you up? My family is asleep" Tori bitterly snapped at Kero as he placed the food coloring down, sitting his butt on the counter watching Kero inspect the cake. 'He better not touch it....' The glare on his face either told the Clow Card guardian that, or Kero just wasn't going to take the chance.  
  
With a shake of his head Kero replied, "you sure about that? They left a few hours ago. Saw you working so hard and didn't want to make you rush. So they left in silence."  
  
'Crap!'  
  
Now Tori wondered how he would get his cake to school, then eyed his pocket with a funny look. "Does Windy keep objects encased? It won't slip would it?" He asked running a tired hand through his matted down hair. Proceeding to clean up, he washed the things he used. Cleaning up the counters, wiping them down with a cloth filled with water. "No, it shouldn't but do you want to take that chance?"  
  
A snort from Tori told Kero all he needed to know. He was a man of chance.  
  
-----  
  
Tori pedaled on his bike to school. Watching the sky every now and then, sometimes nearly barreling into people as he passed by, or hit a car when he went across the street on a red light. But, if anyone followed his gaze they would have sent he flying Rainbow cake above. Decorated with the finest ingredients to make the one cake. A cake fit for a Queen. Hence the name "Queens cake" in one of the best recipe books in Japan.  
  
Keeping up his pace he felt it quite odd when he first saw windy. Certainly it was a beautiful card, but when she had circled him. She had this odd look about her, just the way she was disturbingly close, running her almost ghostly hands over him. Kero had told him that it was a way of communication. Looked a bit more than that. That was, until he heard he was their new master for the next little while unless he somehow lost them.  
  
"Lose them ...how?" He repeated the question in his head, wondering how you would lose the card in the first place. When he had asked Kero just simply looked away with a rather serious guilty gaze and said nothing. There must be a catch to the whole Clow thing.  
  
Stopping by one of the school trees he recalled the card back and breathed out a sigh, carefully grasping the cake as Windy descended down. The chill from her unnerved Tori as she circled him again, giving off a brighter smile as she nuzzled his neck. "What....stop it! That's wrong!" he screeched and fell back as her soothing hands stroked his cheek. Instantly they vanished as his bike toppled over, hitting his thigh and with a grunt he looked at the faces of Kenji, Anne, and Luke.  
  
Kenji was one of the tallest of the three, while Anne had her hair tied back in a brown ponytail. Luke was the shortest, with a mere school uniform on, though not today. Since it was bakery day, he dressed up in a chef outfit looking absolutely ridiculous. Anne always wore the school uniform (Tori sweat dropped as he remembered how many times he'd forgotten) but not today. She was dressed in a colorful shirt. Almost like his rainbow cake. Kenji on the other hand, was dressed in a waiter outfit as he smiled impishly, thrusting out a hand to help Tori up.  
  
"What's up man? We thought you weren't coming. Got the speech ready?" Tori dumbly nodded as he was hoisted up and grabbed onto the tree as he wavered, still clutching the cake. It was some miracle it hadn't gone splat yet! Scratching his head he straightened his uniform with a half growl. He didn't even put on his outfit his sister had made for him! Honestly...  
  
"Come on man! Everyone is waiting" The bike was lifted up by Kenji and he smirked, starting to ride it as he got on. Instantly disappearing behind the school, doing a few tricks along the way. It was then that Tori heard the last bell ring. He was late for class, his great record was broken! But at least today he didn't have to be at class...  
  
Starting to get annoyed as Tori suffered through the torment of being poked he glanced at Luke, ready to tear his head off "what?" he glared with a rather unfriendly look as the shrimp glued his eyes to the cake. "Can I have first bite?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just one...teeny tiny piece?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"can I-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
----  
  
"And that is why the Queen liked it so much. She instantly took a liking to the colors, how it portrayed the almost, different flavors that was in it. She took pride in what one of the Chefs had done and made him the King of Chefs, with his excellent and remarkable work. Since the cake not only became a legend in that country, it was also world wide that people found the taste exquisite. Though hard to be done, it is worth the effort. And I bring it to you now...."  
  
Tori took a long breath as the people applauded, the silence that had come before his speech burst away as people cheered. In the crowd he couldn't help but smile as he saw his sister and dad. Both looked proud of him. Taking a bow the crowd instantly came forward, being given a sample of the wondrous cake. Looking past the crowd, Tori looked around as he felt a disturbing feeling sweep by him. It was brief but it was enough to distract him from walking down the stage. Yes, their stand had a stage, as did many others. But his was special, since everyone knew he had a gift when it came to baking things.  
  
Feeling as if he was suffocated Tori panted, eyes growing wide as he rubbed his arm, a chilling feeling running through. His mind knew what it was. Kero told him to expect such a feeling. The feeling of magic. "You'll feel it when the time comes. So don't be discouraged" he wasn't. He felt sick to his stomach. It was overwhelming!  
  
"Tori?" Kenji supported the man as he fell down the last step, almost taking a horrible nosedive into the dirt, but thankfully he was spared the horrible embarrassing moment. But that didn't last long as Tori raised his head. Gapping silently as he saw a tiny figure looking at him. Pink hair, and almost a yellowish body, which the high school student assumed was clothes.  
  
Pulling away Tori dashed after the small sprite, not letting it out of his sight as it began to hurry away ("no" Tori reminded himself it was definably a she). Behind him he could hear the crowd bustling with cries as the stands turned into candy. This may look harmless, but he wasn't about to let the whole school turn into a gingerbread house if he could help it!  
  
Leaping over the railing leading further away from the school he watched her smile and wave a little stick. It looked almost something you would find Cinderella's godmother to hold. Mentally he felt like slapping himself, he was brooding on useless thoughts! "Wait!" He cried, watching a car speed toward him. With amazing stealth he thought he never did possess he jumped up, just in the nick of time landing on the roof of the car.  
  
Maybe being run over didn't sound very bad; as he was unaccustomed to the speed a car traveled at, and was instantly flung like a rag doll to the sidewalk, landing with a long echoing groan. Small laughter met his ears, causing them to twitch slightly. That little sweet pie was going down! And he was so close...so close....  
  
"Key of the Clow, power of magic, power of light! Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!" Tori cried as he tore the key from his neck, holding it out as it transformed into the long black staff. He had almost forgotten how he was supposed to capture a Clow card. But Kero's voice repeated over and over in his mind. "You, stupid little pip squeak! You almost ruined my freaking cake!" looking murderous Tori brought out the Windy card and threw it forward. Bringing the staff down on it "Windy. Release! Trap Sweet card!"  
  
Tori, felt, very much a fool when he spoke those words. It sounded something someone would say in a real Kiddush movie. And he was playing with cards! What kind of guy plays cards? No one! Watching in less than wanting fascination, Tori could see why the Clow Cards were needed to be captured. Sure, he didn't know how many there were but if they were all like this. Destructive, annoying, chaos ridden pieces of paper. Yet, they also had a form outside of the card. Did that make them any human then him?  
  
With a smile he approached the green ball that Windy had formed, it was see through thankfully. And without a second thought he brought the staff blaring down on the surface of it. "Clow card! Return to your power confined! Sweet card!" A dark light exploded from the tip of the wand, blowing the grass with a magical surge of energy as the sweet card was absorbed into the wand. At least to Tori it looked like the wand, but in actuality it was transforming back into its card form.  
  
Sliding down to his knees Tori placed both palms roughly on the soil watching two cards flutter down at his knees. "Sweet...and of course. Windy..." he exhaled longing fully as he fell backwards and watched the sky with interest. He felt so tired...  
  
Maybe a quick nap....  
  
----  
  
A/N: -giggles- 2500 words ALMOST XP Big enough update? Guess who come sot take him home? –snort- Julian. So yeah. Little bitty scenes start popping up now. Is this different form what you expected? Tell me please XP hope you enjoy it Updates we'll be coming more and more soon. Stay tuned! 


End file.
